


Shinigami Puppeteer

by HeichouTheTitan



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Bottom Yagami Light, Charles You Slut, Cute L, Death Note - Freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, Genii fight, I Blame Tumblr, I'm leaving the tags before it gets weird, Imagay, Insane Light, L uses sex to determine if Light is Kira, L/Light - Freeform, Lots in later chapters, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not that he weren't in canon but oh well, Ooopss, Rem is a little shit, Sassy Ryuk, Sex, Sexy Light, Shinigami, Slow Build, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, i'm sorry i had to, lawlight, well well, whatever, why did I tag that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouTheTitan/pseuds/HeichouTheTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a puppeteer, he could get them all to dance at his will, exactly as he’d planned and sought to make them. They were nothing, and he was God. They should be grateful for his kindness.</p><p>Yet they hated him. Yet he felt shame.</p><p>Something was wrong, and Light knew exactly what it was; It was L. The detective was turning his followers against him, trying to find out who he was hiding underneath the perfect shell. So he had to die.</p><p>Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinigami Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Fall in love, fall into the dark abyss of insanity... What's the difference?

Light was tired of playing. Tired of running, stopping, turning, and running again. Just to do the same thing all over again, just to try and… He didn’t even know anymore. He glanced over at the detective, the black-haired man was currently napping in the chair he sat in. Knees to his chest, toes curled in the black fabric of the chair and a thumb in his mouth. Light almost smiled at the scene.

 

Almost.

 

He was Kira, a god, justice incarnated, not a simple human with no mind for himself. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch the other man, but he quickly dismissed the feeling; He had done so before, when he’d been oblivious to the fact that he was god, and it had not ended well. The mere thought of the vulnerable moments that they’d shared made his toes curl in disgust.

 

He had to end this, and soon. He felt reluctant to kill L, that other, weaker part of himself whispering to him to look at the man, feel his presence, touch him, but Light didn’t want to. To be honest he was probably afraid that if he listened to that voice of reason, of affection, his entire reason of killing the man would crumble. He was supposed to only kill criminals, freeing the world of their reign and terror, save the weak and become loved by the people.

 

Trying to stop Kira must be considered a crime, right? Trying to kill a god, stop him from creating a better world? Humans in Greek history had been turned into monsters for less than that. Surely, this was justified. He just had to lure Rem into doing it, somehow… Then he would get her out of the way. Maybe even kill Misa when the shinigami wasn’t there to stop him? He had no need for the blonde girl, no need for an extra death god, no need for attachments and feelings that could be his downfall. Not that he cared about what happened. He just… Didn’t like it.

 

”What are you thinking about, Light? I usually get this feeling when you’re thinking about Misa, and I don’t like it.”

 

He glared at her. She was not supposed to talk to him like that, especially not in a place like this! Light hated shinigami. They always got in the way, selfish and stupid as they were. He hated selfish people, and idiots could do absolutely nothing right. Worthless.

 

”Are you related to her somehow?” he said, honey brown orbs flickering to yellow, slitted ones. ’Shut your mouth’ it meant. He hoped she wasn’t too stupid to get the message.

 

L stirred slightly in his chair, groaning. Light felt his breath catch in his throat as he thought about all the other times he had heard that groan, felt that paining pleasure and- He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. He was Kira, god, and Light, the honorable student trying to help L figuring out a case. He had two roles to play, two roles that he had to act perfectly. He could under no circumstances mess that up.

 

Rem ignored his question.

 

”I’ve seen how you look at him.”

 

Light outright glared at the female shinigami.

 

”What are you even saying-”  


Thin, white lips stretched into a grimace that the brown haired young man assumed was a smirk, and he narrowed his eyes even more.

 

”I’ve never pictured myself as a fan of same-sex relationships, really, Light. But the way that you don’t mind him clinging onto your hand… Oh, you didn’t notice. Light? Light? Hello…?”

 

He stared at the slender, pale fingers that was intertwined with his, ignoring the death god’s slightly worried antics. Why didn’t he notice that earlier? The slight warmth in his hand, the… Light suddenly felt his cheeks flare up, and he heard the sound of keys in the door. Before he could withdraw his hand, he felt a gush of fresh air as he saw Matsuda sprint into the room, panting excitedly and opening his mouth to say something obnoxious as usual. 

 

But when he saw them no sound came out, and he only stared. Not long after the eccentric policeman came the others; Aizawa, Mogi, Light’s father.

 

Light was almost thankful when L startled awake, fingers slipping from the handhold as he turned to face the men. He saw the calculating, intelligent hint that was hidden somewhere in the dark depths, and he was not the slightest confused when the man sighed at Matsuda’s obvious staring.

 

”Something the matter, Matsuda-chan?”

 

The unruly, black hair moved a little as the man cocked his head to the side, shielding the pissed off glare he gave the young man from anyone but Matsuda and Light. Black coal traveled to the side, oblivious to the meek ”no” that came from the terrified man, and softened as well as hardened when it found honeyed brown.

 

L turned around abruptly from Light’s gaze, and for a second he felt hurt by the gesture, chest aching and skin crawling- But he wouldn’t allow himself to show it.

 

”I’m asking Watari for… Hmm… Let’s see, what sounds better? Angel food cake, berry flavored skittles, or Strawberry cheesecake with extra cream?”

 

The man pondered the question for a moment, a thumb absentmindedly stroking his lower lip. 

 

”What do you think, Light-kun?”

  
”Vegetables. Meat. Something that’s actually good for you.”

The man shot him a dirty look, and Light smirked slightly at the detective.

 

”Strawberry cheesecake it is then, Light-kun. Thank you for your assistance.”

 

Light inwardly scoffed at the man’s behavior, deciding not to give him the satisfaction of a witty retort. Sweet-loving assholes didn’t deserve cryptic, stimulating answers at all. He narrowed his eyes when the black haired man smirked, almost as if he knew a secret Light didn’t.

 

Light hated it when secrets was kept from him, and the fractions of affection that the boy had felt for the detective quickly dissolved into dust; This was a challenge. 

 

_L, Coyle… Whoever you are, I will find whatever you love the most and crush it like an ant under my booth._

 

A smile crept onto his lips, and he felt himself go almost giddy on the inside with smugness at his plan.

 

_I will break you._


End file.
